The Secret
by Lady Lynx
Summary: Fifth year, the Dark Lord still hides and waits, the ministry still deny the rebirth of Voldemort and Harry reveals a secret he didn´t want to reveal and Snape gets involved. FemaleHarry, FatherDaughter fic.
1. Potion messup and a new Prophecy

Disclaimer: You know the deal, I don´t owe anything, so don´t sue.

Summary: Fifth year, the Dark Lord still hides and waits, the ministry still deny the re-birth of Voldemort and Harry reveals a secret he didn´t want to reveal and Snape gets involved. FemaleHarry, Father/Daughter fic.

----------

Chapter One, Potion mess-up and a new Prophecy.

"Longbottom you incompetent fool, if you add those pixie-wings you will be serving detention in the forbidden forrest until you graduate" professor Severus Snape snarled at Gryffindor´s number one potion mess-up, Neville Longbottom. Neville, who had been about to add said wings into the already ruined revalo-potion, jumped at the potion master´s snarl and dropped the wings into the potion anyway.

"GET DOWN!" Snape shouted, and the Gryffindors and Slytherins quickly dived under the working-tables that were designed for this kind of situations. The mud-brown potion, (that were supposed to be lemon colored.) hissed and sputtered and then it exploded. All tables fell over and cauldrons smashed on the floor and spilt it´s boiling contents, many students fell unconscious because of the explosion and were now lying on the floor in spilt fluid. Snape quickly banished the potion from the floor and summoned several stretchers which were hoovering in the air while he hurriedly levitated all the unconscious students on them.

"Don´t touch anything and follow me." Snape ordered the few students who was still on their feet. Snape lead the way to the hospital wing with thirteen stretchers hoovering behind him and three students walking behind them.

"Potion accident!" he called out when he entered the wing and Poppy Pomfrey hurried out from her office. Since this was a whole class, Snape had to stay and help much to his dismay.

"I won´t stand for this, this was the last time Neville Longbottom stepped one foot into my classroom." Snape muttered under his breath as he stopped Draco Malfoy´s nosebleed and rubbed some burn-paste onto the left side of his face and and his left hand. Then he moved over to the next bed and fixed Hermione Granger´s dislocated shoulder, nosebleed, a cut on her leg and a bleeding from her ears. Hopefully she won´t loose her hearing.

"Talk to the headmaster about it later, but first help me treat these students." madam Pomfrey said while she was busy rubbing the burn-paste over almost all of Neville´s body.

Snape then moved over to the students who had escaped the explosion without any major damage. He saw to it that they changed out of the clothes that was full of fumes from the explosion, saw to their burns and scratches, with very much malice to the only Gryffindor still awake, namely the bane of his existence Harry Potter. Harry had not only been quick to drag himself and his best friend Ron under the table as soon as Snape gave the order, but had also cast a shield around Ron and himself. But the reason to that Ron was now unconscious with the others was because he had slipped on some of the potion and hit his head on the stone floor.

"Only a Gryffindor could make that potion explode. There is only one combination of those ingredients that would make that explosion, only one, and of course that dunderhead Longbottom had to figure out that exact combination." Snape sneered as he wrapped a green bandage, soaked in a disinfection-sollution, around Harry´s knee that had been cut by flying pieces of table and cauldrons. When Neville´s cauldron had exploded, the shield had worked but a moment later it broke and Harry and Ron was thrown across the floor.

"He didn´t do it on purpose." Harry muttered. Snape leaned closer to Harry´s face so that their noses almost touched. "It doesn´t matter if he did it on purpose or not, do you realize how serious this is? Mr Goyle could have lost his right hand, miss Parkinson could have lost an eye." Harry didn´t show much sympathy, he disliked them and they, well, didn´t loose their limbs. "Your little friend miss Granger might have lost part of, or she might even have lost all of her hearing, if she´s lucky there won´t be any long lasting damage but because of this she might be deaf when she wakes up." Snape hissed at Harry who had become very pale, he broke eye-contact with the potion master to look over at his friend.

"Always the Gryffindor courage." Snape sneered at Harry as he finished wrapping a bandage around his elbow too. Harry glared at him. "At least I didn´t flee out the classroom like those three." he mumbled, talking about Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Theodore Nott, the other three that had escaped the explosion.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Potter." was all the professor said before handing him a sleeping draught, the other three was also given one which they took. Harry didn´t take his, he only watched Hermione who lay there on the bed, a bit pale. What if she really lost her hearing?

"Potter! Take the potion, no one is getting out of here before dinner at the earliest." Snape barked. He groaned, potions was the first class of the day, and being wednesday would mean that they would miss double DADA, which was accually fun this year. Professor Carl Benjamin was a really good teacher and he liked to vary his classes. Today they would have duelled. He swallowed the potion in one go and gaged at the taste. He layed down and fell asleep.

------

"Hey don´t worry Neville, at least you won´t have to deal with that greasy git anymore." Ron said, trying to comfort Neville who had permanent been dismissed from potions. His grandmother had been called to the school so that the decision could be made. If he still wished to learn potions, he had to do that separate with a private tutor hired by Augusta Longbottom, his gran.

They sat in their dormitory, the Gryffindor fifth year boys had all been dismissed from the hospital wing by the time dinner began, Neville, who had been closest to the exploding cauldron had suprisingly only got burns that was easily fixed with the burn-paste. Some others had to stay for observation or further treatment, among them Hermione. She had woken up with a horrible ringing in her ears that made her close to tears. They wouldn´t know for sure if it was permanent or not until tomorrow.

"But what if someone had been permanently hurt?" Neville said looking pale and scared. The rest of the boys looked at eachother, they couldn´t say anything because what _if _someone had been hurt? Not only would that person be suffering from some wound or another but Neville could have been in even more trouble, the verge of being expelled even if it was an accident was laying over his head right now if he ever tried to brew a potion without the supervision of Snape or another advanced potion person he would be gone from Hogwarts faster then he could say 'but..'.

"No one was, at least not this time. Just stay away from potion-brewing and focus on herbology or something." Harry said. Neville gave him a small smile and the boys went to sleep.

The next day they woke up to their alarm-clocks (Ron to a bucket of freezing water, compliments from Harry.) and went down to breakfast hoping that they would have time to visit Hemione before the day´s classes.

They entered the great hall looking around to see if Hermione had been released from Pomfrey´s clutches, but they didn´t see her so they sat down. The mail arrived and Hedwig brought him the Daily Prophet and a barn-owl delivered a letter from snuffles, aka his godfather on the run, Sirius Black. He opened the letter first.

Dear Harry,

How are you? The scar isn´t bothering you is it? Remember to tell Dumbledore and myself if it does.

Now with the godfather duty have been dealt with, what´s new? Have you played any pranks on Snivellus? And on that ferret-friend of yours? I´m sorry to say that I haven´t had any fun since everyone left, no missions, no pranks, no company, no nothing, kind of boring you know? Anyway, this place is at least much better that my parents old place that we were in for starters, I´m lucky Dumbledore didn´t think it safe enough or I would have been stuck there.

Don´t have any information for you though, just thought that I would write to you. Perhaps I should try and find something to do, so I hope to hear from you soon.

Love Snuffles,

p.s, write me a letter, or anything, please, (puppy eyes), I´m desperate for anything, Listen to me, I´m begging, what have the world come to.

Harry put the letter in his pocket and chuckled, Ron looked at him curiously.

"Snuffle is getting exremely bored." was all he said. Then he turned to the newspaper while taking a sip from his pumkin juice, nothing interesting, a little Harry trashing, a new hair-growing potion had been invented by someone in Germany, some Harry trashing, some more of those teasing-keys that mr Weasley had told him about this summer, the ones that shrunk and disappeared and confused the muggles that had bought them, and of course some more Harry trashing. Harry sighted and folded the paper so Hermione could read it later, during the school year, Harry and Hermione agreed to share the fee for the daily prophet, it was just a waste of money to have one each.

"You done eating?" Harry asked Ron who still was stuffing his mouth with toast. He nodded though and they headed to the hospital wing.

They went inside and looked around to see if Pomfrey was there, and when they didn´t see her they headed over to Hermiones bed, they stopped however when they saw Snape leaning over Hermione with a small flask in his hand. He dropped three dropps in her left ear and five drops in her right. Her ears turned bright red. Snape then turned to leave and caught sight of the two boys.

"Do you have permision from madam Pomfrey to be here?" ha asked smoothly.

"No, we didn´t see her anywhere." Ron said. Snape sneered. "Then you can leave and come back during lunch, it´s ten minutes until the bell rings and correct me if I´m wrong but aren´t you two suppose to be in the north tower for divination?" when they muttered that yes, they had divination first thing, Snape told them to leave.

"We´ll see you after lunch Hermione." Ron called to their friend, who waved to them.

When they headed to the north tower they were to busy insulting Snape to notice where they were walking, and they got stuck in one of the tricksteps. Which resulted in having to run up the last three staircases to the tower when they had freed themselfs.

"Sorry that we´re late professor." they said in unison when they entered. Trelawney just sat there, in the front, her eyes closed and not moving. Harry and Ron sat down with Lavender Brown and Parvatti Patil, usually they would avoid sitting near the two girls because they were astonished by Trelawney, Harry and Ron felt the exact opposite.

"What´s happening?" Harry asked Parvatti.

"She sat like that when we came, she hasn´t moved a muscel. She must be in the beyond, I just know it. She´s visiting the future." the girls started to chat about their theories, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Has anyone checked if she´s alive?" Ron asked Harry who shrugged. Harry desided to try and wake her, which of course got protests from the two girls. Ron covered for him when he told them that they were missing valuble lesson time.

He walked up to the professor and shook her shoulder. "Professor? Professor Trelawney, wake up." he snapped his fingers in front of her face but she still didn´t move.

"Well she´s breathing, but perhaps we should go and get madam Po..." Suddenly her right hand shoot out and grabbed Harry´s left upper arm, her eyes were opened but her eyes rolled in her head so only the white of her eyes were showing. She inhaled a bit raspy. The whole class was talking now. Harry felt his heart speed up. _"Not again, please not again."_

"Shut up," he said to the class, when they didn´t listen, he shouted at the top of his lungs."FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SHUT UP!" stunned by Harry´s shout they turned to look at him, he was very pale and his breath was a bit faster then usual. He stared at Trelawney, waiting for her to say something.

**The first prophecy was made one decade and a half ago,**

**foretelling about the chosen one´s birth.**

"She´s making a prophecy, oh my God I can´t beli..."

"Silentio" Harry pointed his wand at Parvatti.

**the second was made one year and a half ago, **

**predicting the re-birth of the Dark Lord,** the class gasped, those who believed that Harry was lying, didn´t anymore.

_"That must be the one I heard during the exams." _Harry thought.

**the third will tell the chosen one to think.**

**Before the fullmoon raises again,**

**she will be returned to the one, the one that she belongs with.**

**Before the month dies, she will once again turn into what she really is,**

**he will protect when she is feeling weak, he will help her with the pain.**

**The Dark Lord, **the class gasped, **will fight her, she will fight back,**

**the wolfs will howl at the final day.**

**Before the fullmoon raises again, she will know her father.**

She fell forwards and snored loadly, she woke up and looked around before her eyes fell on a very, very pale looking Harry.

"Oh dear, are you ill? Do you need to see madam Pomfrey?" she asked in her floating voice. Before he had the time to answer, Lavender opened her mouth.

"Professor, you made a prophecy. Harry went over to wake you since class had began ten minutes ago and then your voice became deep and you said something about a chosen one..."

"Professor, may I be excused, I don´t feel very well." he interupted Lavender in her rant.

"Yes of course my boy, being so close when a prophecy is being made can be quite draining." Harry thanked her and went over to the table were Ron and the girls sat.

"I´ll explain later." he mouthed to Ron while he grabbed his things, he turned to leave when Parvatti grabbed his arm and pointing to her mouth.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Finite Incantatem." then he hurried towards the headmaster´s office, when he reached the gargoyle he started guessing sweets. When he reached his 89th guess he groaned.

"Isn´t there a way for you to tell him that I need to see him?" he said to the gargoyle, which jumped aside to reveal the headmaster. Dumbledore´s eyes twinkled.

"Sir, Trelawney made another prophecy." they sat down in the chairs and Harry explained everything that happened.

"So I asked to be excused." Harry said feeling very tired and anxious. Suddenly Dumbledore looked very old.

"Harry, there ir something I must tell you. Something that I have been trying to avoid, but can´t avoid any longer. The first prophecy that Sibyll mentioned, it was about you."

Harry stared at the professor.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,

born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knos not,

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,

the one with the powerto vanquish the Dark Lord, will be born as the seventh month dies."

Dumbledore watched as the last of the color in the boy´s face drain.

"Either he kills me or I kill him?" he said in a hoarse whisper. Dumbledore nodded.** "**Is there any doubt that it´s me?" Dumbledore shook his head no.

"Does this new prophecy have anything to do with me?" the same voice as before.

"I don´t think so, this one is pointing to a female, but of course nothing is certain." Dumbledore sighed and leaned back. Harry almost regretted telling Dumbledore. but would have come out of not telling him, half of the fifth years saw and heard it, and if Harry hadn´t told him, then he might not have told him about the first one.

"May I be excused sir?" Harry finally said

"Yes my boy," Harry flinched almost unoticable, but very little escape the great headmaster of Hogwarts, he saw it. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Harry nodded and left, he had transfiguration in fifteen minutes, so he walked down the stairs and past the great hall and up another staircase and turned left just as the bell rang. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years walked out from the classroom and some of them stared at him and whispered. Just like everyone had done when he first arrived here.

He walked past them and sat down in his usual seat in the second row. He knew he had ten minutes until the class began but he didn´t really feel like doing or going anywhere. Suddenly, a tabby jumped up and sat down on his desk.

"Hi professor, do you mind if I sit here until the class starts?" he asked. The tabby observed him and then it transfigured to the strict witch he knew as professor McGonagall.

"Not at all mr Potter, but has something happened? You don´t look to well." she asked frowning. "And how come you´re here before everyone else?"

"Yes something happened, and I believe that will be the month´s gossip. Professor Trelawney made a real prophecy in front of the whole class, and I asked to be excused after that so I could speak with the headmaster." she looked skeptic. "No, you know that I...um...don´t share the professor´s let´s say way of seeing things, but this was a real one." she nodded.

"I heard of the other prophecy during your exams in third year. I understand why you felt the need to tell the headmaster."

"Professor, what do I have to do if I want to become an animagus?" changing the subject, but it was still something he wanted to know. He had thought about it during summer when he had seen Sirius, in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, transfigure back and forth from human to dog. She looked surprised at the question but pleased.

"Are you only curious or are you seriously considering becoming one?"

"A bit of both, I would like to know exactly how much work and time it will take, but if I think that it is something I really can manage I would like to try." he said sounding determined. She gave him one of her rare smiles and nodded.

"How about we set a small meeting, let´s say tomorrow at five? Then I will explain, everything and you can deside if you want to or not. You will have to do most of the work yourself, but I will be here when you get stuck." Harry thanked her just as the bell rang and the other Gryffindors minus Hermione and the Ravenclaws walked in and took their seats. The class began.

----------

"Hurry up Ron, I want to visit Hermione before CoMC, we only have half an hour." The two friends opened the door and walked in.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Ron called out. She came out from her office and gave them twenty minutes.

"Hi Hermione, how are you?" they sat down on her bed, she didn´t answer but instead wrote something on a piece of parchment.

Hi guys, I can´t hear anything when this healing paste is inside my ears, you know that stuff you saw professor Snape pour into my ears this morning. I will be fully recovered in time for dinner.

They smiled at her and Harry wrote down something on the parchment too.

That´s great, we were worried there for a second, we thought you really had lost your hearing. By the way, at dinner we have something to tell you, but you will probably know some extended version of it on your way down. It´s too long to write down.

Hemione nodded and took the quill out of Harry´s hand and wrote something more.

You have been taking notes in transfiguration haven´t you? And homework? I can ask Ernie about acient runes, but you have to take good notes in CoMC. ok?"

They laughed and promised, their twenty minutes had gone and they had to leave for Hagrids class.

At dinner Hermione showed up and they told her all about what happened, and then they went to the dorms so that Harry could tell them what Dumbledore had told him. They talked until the other boys came in and they had to stop. Harry went to bed feeling that although he was anxious about the old prophecy, and even more so the new one, he had great friends who wouldn´t abandon him, which made him feel very guilty about not telling them the thruth. He couldn´t, if the Dursley´s ever found out, they would probably kill him.

-----------

The next day was a friday, and nothing in particular happened. At five Harry went to McGonagall´s office and they discussed the animagus training.

"I think I could do it, but this potion sounds really complicated, I could perhaps ask Hermione to help me with that. I´m sure she would be interested too."

"That sound as a good idea, but please don´t let the whole school know about it. If they want to know how to become an animagus they can figure it out themselfs that they could ask me. But many thinks that only because you have to register once you´re done, it´s something that we don´t approve of."

"Thank you for your time professor." he stood to leave.

"Thank you too mr Potter for taking the time to think about at least something you want to become." she smiled and Harry left.

The weekend went by with the first Hogsmead visit for the year, and september was coming to an end.

_Before the month dies, she will once again turn into what she really is,_

-----------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Review very much please, tell me why you liked it or why you didn´t. Tell me what you would like to see happen in this story.

Hugs and Kisses/Lady Lynx


	2. Glamorie messup

Hi, just wanted to say thanks for all the review.

Here we go.

---------------------------

Chapter Two, Glamorie mess-up

10.47 pm, sunday, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean was sitting in their dorm helping eachother to finish the potion-assignment that was due tomorrow. Neville´s potion had ruined the dungeon classroom, so they couldn´t have any potion brewing until the end of the week. I the mean time Snape had assigned several essays that he wanted tomorrow, and when they all had handed in the four, three foot, essays, he was going to give them four more so they had something to work with to thursday when they thought that the classroom would be repared.

"So the aconite reacts with the bat-nails and causes the cooling?" Seamus said, looking through their potion texts.

"No, for that cooling effect you have to add ice-daisy petals, if you add aconite it will destoy the potion." Harry said taking some other notes.

"...and probably your face if you stand too close because it will most likely splash everything everywhere." Dean continued.

"There, I´m done." Ron said, the others looked at his parchment and rolled their eyes, of course he had written it large and with very much margin. Harry looked at his own, it was written in normal sized handwriting and an inch margin, he had even went over the three foot with two inches.

"Hey, when did you get so good at potions?" Ron asked Harry accusingly, who only shrugged.

"I desided to accually study this summer, it wasn´t as if I had a lot of things to do, and frankly I´m getting tired of Snape insulting me when I don´t know the answers, I want to see the look on his face when he expects me to answer wrong, and I gladly want to disappoint him." Harry said with a grin that made the other boys laugh.

"Good night guys."

"Night Harry." they chorused as they got ready for bed.

--

"ARRGGHH, HARRY I´M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ron yelled as he rushed to the bathroom to change out of his dripping wet and ice cold pyjamas. Harry just laughed at his friend, he should know by know to get up when Harry woke him. Ever since Tonks, a member of the order who he had met this summer at the headquarters, woke Ron and himself up that way during summer, he had wanted to try it, and since Ron rarely got up from bed in the mornings he had already tried it eleven times.

"Hurry up Ron, classes start in forty-five minutes and I want to eat some breakfast first."

"Yeah yeah I´m coming." Ron walked out from the bathroom and they went downstairs to the common room, were they met Ginny, Ron´s younger sister.

"Hi Ginny, breakfast?" Ron said. "Yeah, I sort of overslept a bit, Merlin those other girls can talk." she said shaking her head and yawned.

"What was it this time? Cutest boys? Who´s dating who? Or perhaps the prophecy?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall. They said hi to Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost when they passed him, he was mumbling once again about the Headless Hunters (a/n, is that what they are called?).

"Yes." was all she answered. Harry and Ron looked at eachother confused.

"Yes what?" Ron asked.

"Just yes." she said again. "All three huh?" Harry then asked, and she nodded.

They joined Hermione and the Weasley twins, Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan. They started to eat while talking among themselfs.

"I can´t belive this! The prophecy is in the paper." Hermione said. Harry grabbed the paper out of her hands and read the articel, he groaned.

Hermione grabbed the paper back from him, making him blush a little. "Sorry." he said to her.

"When is the next fullmoon?" he then asked. Hermione checked her calendar.

"2nd, that´s on wednesday. Why?" Harry shrugged. "I was only wondering, the prophecy said that 'before the fullmoon raises again, she will be returned to the one, the one that she belongs with'."

"Come on, herbology in five minutes." Hermione said taking her bookbag, they said good-bye to Ginny, Fred, George and Lee and went outside.

"Hey Potty, are you thinking about a career in divination?" Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, walked up behind them.

"Why we have more classes with the Slytherins then with the other houses I can never understand." Harry said under his breath, but kept walking not looking at the little ferret.

"Get lost Malfoy." he threw over his shoulder as they walked into the greenhouse.

--

As they headed for the last class of the day, well all they had to do was hand in their potion essays and recieve the new assigments then, suprisingly enough they could leave. When Harry handed in his papers and recieved one with the instructions for the new ones he felt a tingling sensation rush through his body. He knew that feeling.

"Um, guys I think I´ll just go and write to Snuffles, I´ll see you later ok?" they split up and Harry ran towards the Gryffindor tower, entered after shouting the password and hurried up to the bathroom in their dormitory. He saw in the mirror how his face changed and how two bumps started to grow under his shirt. _"No, it isn´t suppose to fade already! I have two months before I should have to re-new it. What´s happening?" _Harry thought as his round boyish face turned into a more mature-looking, female face, high cheekbones, rounded lips, thin, elegant eyebrows. _"Wow, is this how I look nowadays?" _Harry thought, he hadn´t seen this side of himself since spring term in third year. _"Well, can´t keep it like this so, here we go." _He took his wand and pointed it to himself.

"Feminus Glamorie." (a/n,pardon my latin) he said, but when nothing happened he frowned. He tried it again.

"Feminus Glamorie!" nothing, he tried it four more times and started to feel really nervous, what if it didn´t work?" _"I need to get to the library, perhaps I could find that book again."_ he hurried out from the bathroom making sure no one was there but when he reached the door he turned back and removed his Gryffindor badge, now no one could tell wich house he was in.

She(a/n, well, Harry is a girl right now so I´ll call him a her for now.) ran to the library, cautious when she passed corners, it wouldn´t be the best time to get detention for running in the halls.

The library was almost empty, some seventh years sat by the first shelfs, she walked past them towards the back. She started to search the shelf for one of the glamorie books she read one and a half years ago.

"Where is it, come on. Where is it?" she looked through the rows of book, never seeing the one she was looking for. She started to get exremly frustrated. She grabbed a book, "Feature altering." and flipped through the pages. No that wasn´t right.

"Potter, what are...,"Harry almost gave herself whiplash when she turned to face the potion master." my mistake, I thought you were that imbecil Potter." He turned around to leave. _" I knew he had it in for me, he was going to deduct points or give me detention but when he didn´t see **mr** Potter he didn´t bother. What a git.!"_

Snape then turned back and looked at her. Then he quickly strided towards her and grabbbed her arm. "You are no student of Hogwarts, who are you and what are you doing here!" he hissed at her. She glared at him.

"Non of your buisness, _sir._ I swear I´m no treath to Hogwarts or it´s inhabitants." his grip thightned which made her flinch. "You wouldn´t believe me if I told you, so I won´t." she said forcing herself to not let her anger show.

"Then lets go to the headmaster." he sneered and dragged her by her arm out the library and up to the headmaster´s office.

"Lemon lollipop." Snape said through gritted teeth. He pulled Harry roughly closer to him so that they could walk the staircase. They entered the office and Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking not surprised at all at their visit. He did however watch the girl that professor Snape brought with him, with curiousity. Harry avoided his eyes and sat down in the chair that Snape had practicallly thrown her on.

"I found this girl in the library searching among the glamorie-charms books. She is not a student at this school and she refuses to tell me who she is." Snape said smoothly.

"My, my, it isn´t everyday we get a visitor, and a young one at that, to this school without myself knowing aboout it. Lemon drop?" he offered.

"Ehh, no thank you sir." Harry answered. Dumbledore plopped one into his mouth after Snape also declined the offer. "So I hope that you are no treath to this school, I would hate to have to call aurors here to investigate." Harry gulped, then his secret that he had worked so hard keeping would definitely be revealed to the whole wizarding world.

"No, I swear that I´m not a death eater or someone who is out to hurt anybody at this school."_ "Well perhaps Malfoy, but no."_

"You will have to tell us who you are, or we can´t let you go." Dumbledore said looking straight at her, recognision flashed through his eyes.

"Severus, explain to me the side effects of the polyjuice-potion if it is not made correctly." Dumbledore pierced his gaze at Harry who looked at her feet getting really nervous.

Snape who saw were this was heading said."Yes, if it isn´t made correctly, the side effects could be everything from plainly not working to change into the opposite sex of the one that you wanted to transform into." He glared at Harry.

"No wait I swear, it´s not a polyjuice. I swear I´m Harry Potter. Please you have to believe me, you can´t tell anyone, please I´m begging you to keep this secret." Harry worked herself up to near hysteric. Dumbledore and Snape didn´t look convinced. And on top of that her hair had starting to grow, the glamorie had kept it short for her since third year, wich meant that she hadn´t had a haircut in one and a half years.

"In fourth year, when Harry came and visit me when he later found out about Neville Longbottom´s parents and Karkaroff´s trial, what did he hear outside the office?"

Harry blushed. "Ehh, I heard Fudge and the fake Moody and you sir talking about Couch sr, when Viktor Krum later had been found stunned, Fudge was accusing Madam Maxime for the attack." He looked down at his shoes again. Dumbledore nodded but looked that he couldn´t quite believe it possible for this to be Harry. Her hair had now reached her shoulders.

"Why don´t you tell us about how you came to be a female?" Harry glared at Snape. "I don´t want to tell him." he said. "I´m afraid you have little choice in the matter." Dumbledore said. Glaring at Snape, who was smirking, he began his story.

"On my sixth birthday I woke up like this. My dark brown hair was replaced by black, my blue-ish eyes were replaced by green and the greatest shock of them all was that my...male member,"he blushed. "was replaced by the female gender." he took a deep breath before he continued.

"I was six years old and didn´t know about magic, so I thought that I somehow becomeone of those menthat changes themselfs into women. My uncle and aunt always went on about how freaky they were and that they should all be locked up. I got scared that they would lock me up so I pretended to be a boy, and that´s the way I have been until third year, when I found a glamorie."

Snape interupted him."Are you telling me that you have been a girl since the age of six and your relatives still don´t know about it?" Harry answered that yes, that was correct. "How is it possible that neither of your relatives ever saw you without clothes, a six year old needs partly help with getting dressed and supervised when they takes a bath." Snape sneered. "And you said that your hair and eye color changed, how come they didn´t notice that?"

"Well, I had to take care of myself because no one would help me, and I was never allowed baths I always had to shower. And I would have to dye my hair bright pink and wear a bloody tutu for them to see that something had changed." Harry snapped at him, she hadn´t meant to reveal that much but it had slipped. Snape almost, almost, looked shocked at that because he saw in the girl´s eyes that she was being honest.

"As I said, the letter that I had recieved was addressed to a _mr_ Harry Potter and when Hagrid came he also thought me a boy so I didn´t say anything because perhaps I could go to this magic school anyway, and explain to someone there that I was a girl and not boy. I didn´t want to risk saying anything before I came to the school so that I could at lest get away from aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley for a while anyway. But then I got friends, I met Ron and then Hermione and as time past it got harder and harder to tell anyone the truth. I had always been Harry Potter, so why couldn´t I continue being him? I am Harry Potter, but I´m not mr Potter."

She took a breath."During third year I saw girls around me changing and soon I saw changes in myself too, so I searched for something to conseal my secret. I found a glamorie I had to focus on what I wanted to look like so I just chose to look a bit more boy-ish, the same messy black hair, green eyes and being short. I used the pictures that Hagrid gave me in first year. I became a boy, for show anyway. I figured it would be really idiotic if I looked like I did before I changed. The spell lasts for four moths but I re-new every two months to be safe, now it canceled just like that and it won´t come back on." she said raising her voice a little at the last part."And my hair is growing because the glamorie have kept it short since I started using it, now when it´s gone I haven´t had a haircut in one and a half years."

Snape and Dumbledore watched the girl then eachother. Could it be? He had only seen baby Harry twice, the first time a week after he was born, black hair and blue eyes, but many babys had blue eyes and black hair when they where born, and the second time was when he left Harry at Privet Drive, it had been dark so it is possible that his hair had been brown, and Harry had been sleeping so he hadn´t seen his eyes.

"Harry?" she looked at the headmaster. She looked so tired but determined to convince them about who she was, and then for them to keep it secret.

"It could still be a trick, I want proof that it is Potter." Snape said to Dumbledore.

"Verita-serum is illegal." Harry said immediately looking back and forth betwean the headmaster and professor Snape. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes it is, but there is other ways. A lie-detector spell, you could answer from your free will but we will see if you´re lying or not. And then a simple affinity-potion to see your claimed heiritage." she nodded slowly, and Snape went to the fireplace and stepped through to get the affinity-potion.

"If it is you Harry, why have you not told about this sooner?" Dumbledore asked, everyone of his 153 years showing.

"I didn´t dare. I didn´t want to go back to the Dursley´s after finding out about the magic world. I didn´t want to loose my friends, and sometimes it could go a couple of weeks before I remembered that I accually was a girl, I changed clothes when no one was around, or in the bathroom, it was a habit. Being a boy was like a second nature because I have always been one." Snape came back and nodded to Dumbledore. Dumbledore did the lie-detector spell on Harry.

"Tell a lie." he said, "Umm..my name is Hermione Granger." she glowed red. Dumbledore and Snape looked satisfied.

"Tell us your name." Snape asked.

"Harry James Potter." she glowed green. Dumbledore looked convinced but Snape continued.

"Why are you a girl?"

She glared at him."Well I was probably born as one," green glow. "but I was a boy until I was six." another green glow.

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment, then he smirked. "Did you steal the gillyweed you used in the second task from me?"

"NO!" green glow. Dumbledore quickly ended the spell, since Severus was obviously done."Severus really." he shrugged, but looked a little disappointed that he didn´t catch the boy/girl with stealing from him.

"Are you satisfied now sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Yes my boy,..um girl. I believe it to be you but only to be on the safe side, I want you to take the affinity-potion anyway, if it is indeed you then it won´t be a problem will it?" she shook her head. Snape handed her a small vial with blue liquid.

"Drink." he ordered. She did as she was told, he wouldn´t dare to posion her with the headmaster in the room. It didn´t taste that bad.

"Give me your hand." Snape ordered. She reluctantly gave him her left hand, he took it and pricked her finger with a quill. The quill absorbed some blood and the white quill turned red. Snape let go of her hand and walked up behind Dumbledore and placed the quill on a sheet of parchment. The quill scribbled something that made the two men look up at Harry in confusion, Harry streched to try and see what was being written, she didn´t see anything. Then the quill started to wright again, she saw it a name, Kathrine...Jada..no,Jayda...Nightingale. Kathrine Jayda Nightingale?

"Who´s Kathrine Nightingale?"she asked frowning, she hadn´t heard that name before. Snape had paled, Dumbledore looked shocked.

"Who is she? Professor Dumbledore?"she tried again, no answer and the quill started to wright again. Snape snarled at her to sit down, which she did because once again she was getting nervous. Snape grabbed the parchment as soon as the quill was done scribbling. He strided over to her and grabbed her shin roughly, looking deep inte her eyes she felt that he could see everything, every memory she had.

"Stop what are you doing! Let go of me!" she tried to get him to loosen his grip, but it didn´t work. It hurt even more when she moved. "Let go it hurts." Snape finally let go and stared at her with something that was to her unbelievable, confusion, helplessness and concern. He handed her the parchment while she rubbed her shin. She took it and looked at it, then she stood up death-glaring at Snape

"What do you think you´re playing at? That potion was either wrong or polluted." she furiously hissed at him, then he ran from the office, leaving the parchment sailing to the floor. It read a girl´s birthdate, but not her name, then it stated her mother´s name, Kathrine Jayda Nightingale, then the girl´s father, Severus Chrisopher Snape.

_"It can´t be true, It can´t. I have to get out of here."_ Harry thought as she ran towards the Entrance Hall, the dinner bell rang through the hallways adn she had to slow down. The Entrance Hall was outside the Great Hall, and since dinner just started then it would mean that all students would be there.

She reached the Hall and walked past all of the students that were heading inside the Great Hall, then she heard...

"Move you dunderheads." Snape shouted at some of the Hufflepuffs, Harry hurried to stand in a shadowed corner perhaps he wouldn´t see her. Someone bumbed into her and she turned around to see blond hair.

"Watch where you´re goi..., oh pardon my rudness, miLady." Harry would have either laughted or gaged under normal cirumstances, but right now she was trying to hide from her "father.", Malfoy bowed his head and smiled in a suck-up-way. He hadn´t seen this girl before, and she was really pretty.

"Yeah yeah, you´re forgiven but go away now." Harry said shooing with her arms to show him to get lost, while she looked over her shoulder, Snape was getting closer, but he hadn´t spotted her yet.

"My name is Draco Ma.."he began, "Yes Draco Malfoy, could you be so kind to leave?" she looked over her shoulder again, this time Draco noticed it and smirked.

"You´re a Gryffindor? Why are you hiding from Snape?" he asked. "Non of your damned buisness." she hissed at him. But it was too late, Snape saw them and came over. Harry tried to get past some students but Snape was faster and grabbed her arm again."Thanks so bloody much." she said to Malfoy. He leaned close to her face and quietly hissed. "We are going to discuss this, but not here. Do you understand me?" Harry was on for the challenge, she straighted her back and glared at Snape.

"There is nothing to discuss, you´re nothing but a liar." she hissed back furiously. Students around them began to watch the scene. Harry and Snape turned at the same time towards them and snarled, "Mind your own buisness." The fact that the strange new girl reminded them very much of the potion master made many back away.

"You will do as I say, and you know as well as I do that it wasn´t a lie or mistake." he hissed, not really wanting to be overheard, they were already causing a scene, no point in making it worse.

"Why should I listen to you? Tell me why I should do as you say?" Harry challenged. His scowl and glare turned darker, the students had never seen him this angry. That girl was in for it.

"Because I am your father and you _will _do as I say young lady." Harry stared at him, shell-shocked. Everyone of the students had the same expresion on their faces, a expression that clearly said, 'what-the.'.." I can´t believe you just said that." she said quietly looking him straight in the eye. Suddenly she yanked her arm out of Snape´s grip and backed away before he could grab her again. She took out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Would you just leave me alone? One step more and I´ll fry your feet."she threatned him as he walked towards her. "Don´t you dare threaten me." he continued towards her.

"INCENDIO!" she yelled and it hit right before Snape´s feet, three inches closer and he would have burnt his feet. He stopped and smirked at her while summoning some water to put the fire out. "You missed." he stated. Harry couldn´t believe that he accually seemed amused. "You didn´t think I would accually fry your feet did you? If I wanted to hurt you I would have simply turned your hair pink."she said in the same tone before she hurried outside. She could hear some students chuckle and then they became deadly quiet, dear little daddy must have lost his sense of humour and went back to greasy git mode.

She sat down beside the lake, throwing some stones into the water. _"He revealed it to the whole school."_ she thought, she felt so overwhelmed, so crushed. _"He told the whole bloody school about it."_ she felt her eyes water up, but she quickly blinked the tears away, crying wouldn´t make anything better. She heard footsteps behind her, they weren´t Snape´s, and it was a single person.

"So, you´re professor Snape´s daughter?"it was Malfoy, oh how she would like to strangle him.

"Get lost Malfoy, it´s non of your buisness." she said in an annoyed tone. He didn´t leave, but stood beside her were she was sitting.

"I´m warning you, you have ten seconds to leave before I draw my wand." she said in the same tone. Malfoy was either stupid or deaf.

"I didn´t know..."

"One."

"..that professor..."

"two,"

"...Snape had a..."

"three, Malfoy I could have burned his feet off."

"daughter and a.."

"FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN." she drew her wand and finally Malfoy seemed to realize that he had tickled the sleeping dragon so to speak. "Expelli Draco Malfoy." and he was thrown backwards and ended up fifty feet away, he stood up and wobbled back to the castle. She sighed and put her arms around her knees and buried her face in them.

"'Arry? 'Arry wha' are ye doin' out 'ere by yerself?" Harry looked up to see Hagrid, Hagrid frowned when he looked at female Harry´s face. "Wha 'appened to ye? Ye're a girl?" Harry laughed at Hagrid´s comment, which made Hagrid boom with laughter too. He sat down beside her.

"So wha' 'appened? Charms or a potion?"he asked. suddenly Harry turned sad again. "It´s much to explain, could we perhaps go to your place?" she asked and Hagrid said of course and that Harry could taste his new toffee. Harry was not really in the mood for sweets, even less so sweets that make your teeth stuck togheter like glue.

They sat down and Hagrid made some tea, Harry told everything he had told Dumbledore and Snape and also what had happened in the Entrance Hall and with Malfoy.

"I thought I saw somethin' flew by me window, I thought it was a theastral but.." he shrugged. "So ye were a girl when I picked ye up?" Harry nodded. "I was afraid to tell anyone, and they would then send me back to the Dursley´s." Harry took a bite of the fudge and her teeth got stuck immediatly. Once she got it out from her mouth she desided that Hagrid could handle the bitter truth. "Hagrid have you ever tasted this yourself?" she asked carefully. Hagrig gave bark-laugh.

"Course I have, don' like them though, too hard an' sticky for me taste." Harry just blinked.

"But why do you make them?" she asked.

"Why, because ye and yer friends like them o' course." Harry could have smashed her head against the table.

"I´m sorry Hagrid, but we..kind of...sorta...um, don´t." Hagrid saw Harry´s red face and laughed even louder.

"But why didn't ye tell me?" "We didn´t want to hurt your feelings, I´m sorry."

"Don´t worry 'bout it, to think that ye have eat' them when ye´re here. Heheh I´ll say."

They sat in silence for a while, Harry just sat there enjoying Hagrid´s company.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked finally. Hagrid told her, sounding very serious that Severus Snape was someone he trusted with his life, even thought Hagrid thought that Severus could cut down a bit on the insults.

"If he reacted the way ye told me then I would say go fer it, but expect detention for that incendio ye threw." he blinked at her which made her smile.

"I just don´t want to feel like a burden like the Dursley´s made me feel, remember I told you about what I saw in the mirror of erised? That´s the way I would like to feel."

"Thank you for being such a great friend Hagrid." she said and closed her eyes to relax, suddenly she heard voices.

"She said that? Is it true?" Snape´s voice was quiet but had egde to it. "She would na lie abou' it Sev'rus, an' I have met those prunes, it would na suprise me one bit I tell ya" Hagrid´s voice wasn´t as quiet as Snape´s but he still whispered.

"Who´s a prune?" Harry said opening her eyes that felt very sleepy. the two men looked over to were she laid on one of Hagrid' s huge armchairs with a blanket wrapped around her. She must have fallen asleep, she blushed a bit.

"Yer relatives, tha's who." Hagrid said. Snape sat there for a while debating with himself if he should ask her how she felt or not. Harry looked at her watch. 9.39pm! Four hours!

"How are you feeling?" he then asked. Harry looked a bit shocked at the question but answered anyway.

"Better then before thanks to Hagrid." Now it was Hagrid´s turn to blush. "I´m sorry about, you know the incendio." she looked down at her feet, when did they become so interesting? She had been watching them all afternoon.

"Apology accepted, and forgive me for being so harsh on you, I should have left you alone for a while instead of making that scene in the Entrance Hall." Snape said with his usual emotionless voice. Harry only nodded.

"But how? How did this happen? If I´m not a Potter then how did I end up with them? And why make me look like a boy when I was a girl?"

"I have a theory, that I will tell you when Albus firecalls and verify if my theory is correct or not. Do you think you could stand to accompany me to my office?" he asked politely, _"What´s with him!_"

"Sure, I guess." She stood up and her stomach grumbled. And once again she blushed.

"I´ll get you something to eat when we get back to the castle." Snape said and Harry felt a small smile tug her lips.

"Bye Hagrid." Harry said and got a bear hug from him. "Hagrid, "she wheezed." I sort of need those ribs." he let her go and laughed together with her.

"Hagrid." Severus nodded to him, and left right behind Harry. He hesistated before putting a hand on her shoulder, and when he did she flinched, it was very small but it was there, then she relaxed a little but not fully.

"Why did you flinch?" Snape asked. He had arrived at Hagrid´s cabin just ten minutes after Harry had fell asleep, then he and Hagrid had talked about what Harry had said to him(Hagrid) about how she didn´t want to be a burden, she didn´t want to feel abandonned. Her relatives didn´t sound like the pampering perfect couple that he(Snape) had imagined the great Harry Potter lived with. They had even sounded abusive comming from Hagrid who didn´t seem to think that far.

Harry tensed up again. "I didn´t expect it that´s all, I got suprised."she said hootly.

They walked down fowards the dungeons when they met Malfoy and Parkinson, fifth year slythering prefects. Harry straighted her back to look elegant and not so tired that she felt.

"Ah, professor Snape, and miss Snape." Draco said smoothly, smiling the same way as before. He looked at Harry and if she didn´t know better, which she hoped she didn´t, Draco Malfoy was checking her out. Pansy and Snape must have noticed it too because Pansy glared at Harry and Snape death-glared at Draco. Harry could feel his hand thighten on her shoulder, she almost smirked, the dreaded potion master didn´t want his favorite student to be interested in his daughter? _"Perhaps he cares a bit anyway." _she thought.

"Mr Malfoy, miss Parkinson." Snape said cooly, and nodded to each of them. "I believe you should head back to the common room now, your round is over in five minutes."

"Yes of course professor," Draco said with his ingratiating voice. "Perhaps we could escort your daughter there?" he said offering his arm to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow just like she had seen Snape do countless times.

"That will not be necessary mr Malfoy, my daughter is old enough to manage herself. But as it is she is staying in my quarters." Snape said silkly, and Harry couldn´t tell if it had an insulting edge in it. Malfoy removed his arm just as Pansy reached to take it, she lifted her hand to her head to try and make it look like that was what she had intended to do in the first place.

"Good night." Severus said and turned to leave. Harry suddenly turned.

"Oh and mr Malfoy? I doo hope you that you can forgive my earlier behaviour." she said cooly. Malfoy turned around and smirked, thinking that he had won her over with his charm, Pansy looked absolutely horrified adn Snape looked shocked for a second then hid it again.

"Oh don´t worry about that, I should have listened when you requested to be left alone."

"Indeed, and if you ever ignore my request to be left alone again,"she paused, Malfoy´s grin had faded. "I won´t count to ten." she then turned back to Snape and they walked downstairs. When Snape was certain that they were out of heaing range he looked down at the girl and saw her smirking. She saw him in the corner of her eye.

"If you want to give me detention for that then go ahead because it was worth it."

"No, I was merely wondering when you turned Slytherin." he said, smirking. _"He´s accually nice, I can´t believe it."_

"Who me? I have always been, I would have been sorted into Slytherin in first year if I hadn´t meet Malfoy first. He reminded my strongly of my cousin and then Hagrid told me that Voldemort," Severus turn to flinch," Sorry, I´m just so used to saying his name. Hagrid told me that he had been in Slytherin and on the train I met Ron who told that there hadn´t been one evil witch or wizard who hadn´t gone to Slytherin. In the end I didn´t want to go there because of that, and I became a Gryffindor."

"Who would have thought?" Snape said stopping in front of a portrait of a pack of wolf in an opening in a forrest. He stroked one of the cubs, a black one.

"Alchemist." he said, and instead of stepping back to allow the portrait to open he turned his back to it and stepped right through the opposite wall, an arm stuck out from the wall indicating for Harry to follow which she did.

The room she stepped into was magnificent, she looked to her left saw a secretaire with an armless and straight-backed chair with black leather padding, on the next wall (the one to her left.) was an elegant fireplace, infront of it stood two large black leather armchairs, behind the armchairs stood a table and behind the table stood a matching sofa. The wall opposite her was full of bookshelfs and a large desk stood facing her direction, with a comfortable looking chair behind it and two more chairs like the one that stood by the secretaire, was in front of the desk, behind the desk to the right was a closed door. The wall to the right had three doors. The room had dark furnitures but it had a very homey feeling to it.

"This is amazing."she whispered more to herself.

"I´m glad it met your high standards." Snape said, getting back to that snidely tone.

"I don´t have high standards." she muttred. Snape smirked again. "Why don´t you take a seat?" he asked indicating to one of the armchairs.

"Because it will swallow me whole and you don´t have to deal with me anymore?" she mumbled sarcastic.

"Hmm, good idea, I will try and find such a spell." Snape said lightly. Harry froze in the middle of taking her seat, she stared at him. Snape started to chuckle at the sight of the girl half-sitting, half-standing and staring at him as he just grown a second and third head, which made Harry loose her balance and fall on the floor.

"Ouch." she groaned and stood up from the floor and sat down in the chair.

"What happened? Did you forget how to sit down?" he sneered, but sounded amused so Harry didn´t take it as an insult but more as a taunt.

"Yes, I forget at times when the emotionless dungeon master starts to chuckle and joke around." she replied in the same tone as Snape had used.

"Dungeon master?" Snape asked, he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, we desided, or rather I did, that we needed to come up with a nickname to you that didn´t sound as insulting and rude as the other names. That´s why I started to call you dungeon master, and since I started to use that name, I have gotten fewer points deducted for disrespect against a teacher. Then the other Gryffindors started to use it too." Snape raised his eyebrows.

"So you insult me often do you?" she blushed a little, even if this was the potion master, she didn´t want to tell him to his face what everybody disliked him. Even though he probably knew it.

"Yes, but only when you have been really horrible in class, and when you insult us, and when we make our potions assigments, and when we don´t have anything to do." her voice got more quiet to the end. "Sorry." she ended. He nodded.

"Jasper" he called out and a houself with a pointy nose and blue eyes appeared, he wore a blue towel as a toga.

"Yes master Severus?" The houseelf had a relative deep voice compared to Dobby and Winky. He didn´t bow as deep as they did either, but he did a elegant bow.

"Please bring our young guest here a light dinner, and myself a cup of tea." Snape said.

"Yes master, right away." he disappeared without the usual crack that Harry had heard from Dobby.

"So are you going to share your theory?" she asked.

"Not until I had it confirmed. I can tell you why your glamorie-spell ceased to work though."

"Which is?" Harry said.

"Do you happen to remember what potion we brewed when Longbottom happened?"

"Yes, the reval..oohh, but I didn´t swallow any of it."Harry said looking confused.

"No, but you inhaled a lot of it, as did the rest of the class, but they didn´t have any glamories on them so it didn´t effect them." Snape explained as Jasper returned with a tray, on it was a bowl of tomato soup, a small plate with sallad, a slightly buttered roll, and a glass of milk. Then he handed Snape his cup of tea.

"Thank you." Harry said to the elf, who only bowed again.

"You´re welcome, miss." and then he disappeared yet again without the crack.

"He isn´t like the other houseelfs, they lack grammar skills and tear down when they recieve a thank you." Harry said and looked into her glas. "Milk?" she took a sip and started to eat the soup, it was delicious.

"I hope it don´t bother you to drink milk?" he said sipping his tea. "No no, not at all, it´s just that we never get milk at Hogwarts so I thought that perhaps wizards didn´t drink it."

"It´s easier to serve pumpkin juice."was all he said. " And no, Jasper isn´t like other houseelfs, many wizards don´t bother to teach their elfs proper english, but I would go mad if I had to listen to them going on and on about everything in incorrect english."

They sat in silence while Harry finished her meal.

"Thank you for the meal sir, it was delicious."

"You´re welcome. If you wish, since it is getting rather late, you can use that guest room and go to sleep. I´ll wake you if the headmaster comes, but he might not be back until tomorrow and there is no point in staying up all night." he said pointing to the second door opposite them. Harry relucantly agreed and went to the bedroom.

"Good night sir."

"Good night girl."

She went inside, it was clean and decorated in blues and greens making it look like it was a sea inspired room. In the far left corner stood a large bed, but it didn´t have drapes as the beds in Gryffindor tower had. To the left stood a desk and a chair, to the right was a sofa, a small table, and two doors, one leading to a walk-in closet and the other to a bathroom.

"Miss, I have brought you a nightgown." Jasper said from her right startling her. "Thank you Jasper." She said and he disappeared again. She unfolded the nightgown and saw that it was an old-fashioned long-sleeved dress-like gown. It was white and reached down to her ankles when she put it on. She braided her now shoulder-lenght hair and laid down in the soft bed, it felt so good, and she fell asleep almost immideatly.

----------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Review and let my know.

Hugs and Kisses

With my bestest well-wishes

/Lady Lynx


	3. Nightmares and visions

Hi again, thank you for all the reviews. On with the story.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three, Before the fullmoon.

'Harry ran as fast as she could through the castle, something was chasing her. When she passed a corner she suddenly didn´t know where she was, she had never seen this corridor before. Was this even Hogwarts? She heard something from behind her, paws sprinting on the stone floor. She turned around and saw to her relief the grim-like dog that she knew as her godfather Sirius Black.

"Sirius? I´m so glad to see you. I´ve missed you."she said and hugged the dog around his neck. The dog growled and sunk his razor-sharp teeth into her right arm. Harry cried out in pain and tried to pry the dog off of her.

"Sirius what are you doing? It´s me. It´s Harry. Sirius let go." the dog gave one last jerk on her arm before he let go. Her arm was badly slashed and ripped and was bleeding furiously. He backed up a bit before turning to face her again. He bared his teeth and growled menacing. He attacked again and opened his mouth wide as he leaped at her. Harry closed her eyes thightly and protected her face and head with her arms. The bite never came. She opened her eyes again and looked around. It was a large room with a throne-like chair standing in the middle. A door opened and Harry tried to find a place to hide but she couldn´t move from the floor. She gasped as she saw who it was that entered, Lord Voldemort. He stood in black robes, walking past her as if he didn´t see her and sat down in the throne.

"Enter my Death Eaters." he hissed. Through the door entered a few black-clad people with white masks. They stood in a circle around him,(and herself.) and they kneeled, (sp?).

"I have called you here for a special mission. Lucius, I want you to chose four of the death eaters now present, to accompany you to Devonshire, there I want you to visit the Smiths, the elder mrs Smith have a certain bracelet that I want. I will not tolerate failure from you Lucius, remember that." he hissed in his snake-like voice.

"I will not dissapoint you my lord." one of the black-clad men with white hair falling before his mask said taking a step forward. "Will Avery, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle be to your satisfaction, my Lord." Voldemort smirked, but didn´t answer immediaty since his pet-snake Nagini slithered into the room and up into her masters lap.

"Avery isn´t among the present Lucius, Wormtail will accompany you instead." Lucius winced at his obvious mistake. Voldemort got a malicious gleam in his eye, but just as he raised his wand to punish Malfoy sr, he stopped. He tilted his head slightly, and then he glared at his followers and ordered them to leave and he told Lucius that he better succed with his mission. When there was only Voldemort and Harry left in the room, Voldemort closed his eyes, and then he got up from the chair, but to Harry´s horror she saw that Voldemort was still seated on the throne, the dublicate stood before her and looked her right in the eye. Her breathing got shallow and uneven.

"Who are you, my little serpent?" he asked in an odd mild voice that Harry hadn´t ever imagine possible to cross the cruel creacher´s lips.

She couldn´t do anything but to stare in bewilderment at him, her fear clear on her face, but also with a defiant look in her eyes. She couldn´t do anything, not move, not speak, not protect herself from the evil man who had made her an orphan.

"Can you not speak?" still in the same voice as before. Harry would never have thought that this was Voldemort if she didn´t know it was him. Voldemort crouched down and touched her cheek with the palm of his hand. Harry felt as if she could gag. _"Ew, repulsive, repulsive, repulsive, repulsive."_ she ranted in her head.

"Why are you afraid?" he said, talking his other hand and placing it on her other cheek. He tilted Harry´s head up slightly so that he could see straight into her mind. Her scar exploded with pain and she screamed.'

---

Severus sat in his armchair by the fire waiting for Albus to return, he was certain to 97.4 that his theory was correct, but he needed to know the details. How could that proud _prick_ have done something like that? George Nightingale, Kathrine´s father, was a very proud man, he cared more about what society thought of him than his own family. His own grandchild, Severus' child, how could he have done something like that?

Severus sighed, he leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his tea when his fireplace flared up and the headmaster came through.

"Well?"

"You were right Severus, he kidnapped Harry Potter and left his granddaughter in his place with an glamorie on her." Severus clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "Since a young child don´t use much magic, the glamorie worked for five years. Unfortunally, " Dumbledore paused." Kathrine and Harry Potter, under the disguise of Kathrine's daughter, died several years ago. Young mr Potter died of a disease that couldn´t be treated, and Kathrine died a short time afterwards from a broken heart." Dumbledore looked grave.

"I knew that she had died, I received a letter from her friend, Angela, some years ago, telling me that she had died. I didn´t know about a child though." Severus stated, the same emotionless voice as usual. Suddenly his left arm flinched.

"Do you have to go?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. Snape shook his head no.

"No, I´m not summoned to this meeting, which means that he is going to send someone out for a mission, and since I´m not availible to leave my current position, then I don´t have to attend." Snape answered. Dumbledore nodded.

"What are you going to do now Severus?" he asked, a small twinkle appeared in his eyes. Severus frowned at him. "Albus, if you´re going to twinkle then you can leave. I do not plan to abandon the child, she is mine by blood and so she´s my responsibility. I will deal with this,.."

"..and also help her deal with it I hope?" Dumbledore said as he walked back to the fireplace. Severus didn´t say anything, but bid the headmaster a good night, and thanking him for his help. The headmaster left and Severus decided to keep his promise to the girl and wake her and tell her about it. He stood up and walked over to the room. He knocked carefully and recieveing no answer he assumed that she was asleep. He opened the door and walked in and saw that she wasn´t laying in her bed, but on the floor. Severus quickly walked over to her so that he could wake her but before he could wake her she screamed in pain and grabbed her forehead.

"AHH, GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!." she yelled. Snape grabbed her hands, understanding what it was that was happening. He got her hands away from her face.

"Po...girl? Girl listen to me, open your eyes." he said loudly, she quietned down but didn´t do as he said. "Open your eyes Potter!" he said in a more ordering voice. Her eyelids moved as if she was trying to open her eyes but wasn´t able to. Snape pryed her eyes open with his thumbs and used occlumency to force Voldemort out from her mind and at the same time trying to avoid getting noticed by the dark lord. Harry began to calm down, she hissed trying to catch her breath. Snape felt The dark lord retreat from the girl's mind and he let her close her eyes again.

"What was that? What did you do?" she wheezed removing Snape's hands from her head and placed her own on it instead.

"Let´s move of the floor first, then I´ll tell you." Harry removed one hand from her head and felt beneath her, he was right, they were on the floor. Snape took hold of her upper arms and gently pulled her up in standing position before leading her over to the bed and sat her down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A vision. Now what was it you did?" she didn´t want to talk about the vision, she knew that she had to tell Dumbledore but she didn´t want to think about it yet.

"It´s called legilimency, I entered your mind in order to build up a shield around it so the dark lord couldn´t reach you."

"You entered my mind? Is that what you did in Dumbledore´s office earlier today! You went into my mind!" she said angerly. Snape gave her a small glare.

"Yes, I shouldn´t have done it without permission from you, but I wanted to be sure that it wasn´t a trick."

Harry glared back at him. "After that lie-detector spell _and _the affinity-potion, you _still _needed proof that I was telling the truth?"At his nod she continued."You searched through my memories? What did you see? Tell me what you saw!" she yelled at him.

"I saw some disturbing images. I saw a fat man hitting you and locking you in a small dark place. I saw a skinny woman slapping you and refusing to give you food. A whale of a boy chasing you, and gloating when he got something and you didn´t." he stated without emotion even though inside he was quite angry.

Harry only stared at him, he had seen all that and the only reaction it receives is an emotionless statement? She shook her head and turned away from him.

"I came in here to tell you that theory of mine, the headmaster was here before and verified it." no reaction.

"Your grandfather, your mother´s father, George Nightingale, was a person who cared more about pure-blooded pride and social status then he did about his own family. Kathrine, his only child, and I met when we were twenty years old, we went out together for a while. When she found out about my dark mark, and me being a spy she broke up with me, she didn´t want to be dragged into those dark circles so she left. Her father had disapproved of us going out from the beginning, he had tried to arrange a marrige between his daughter and James Potter, but that didn´t work of course since James Potter was in love with Lily Evans and the two of them later married eachother. Then about a year later, they had a son, Harry Potter. What I didn´t know about was that Kathrine also gave birth to a child, a little girl, around the same time. During the first year of the child´s life, George Nightingale planned to plant his blood into the Potter-line anyhow. When you were about a year old he placed a glamorie on you to make you look like Harry Potter, and then he kidnapped James' and Lily's son and left you in his place. A few months later the attack on Godric´s Hollow took place and you were left with the Dursley´s. The Potter's son had the opposite glamorie cast on him, making him look like Kathrine´s child. However, the child died several years ago because of a illness that couldn´t be cured, and Kathrine died not long after that, probably due to a broken heart." Harry hadn´t moved during his story, but now she let her head lean on her hands, she didn´t say anything.

"Do you wish me to leave?" Snape asked.

"Do you want to?" her muffled voice was heard behind her hands. Snape placed a hand on her shoulder. She accually turned to face him.

"No, I want to stay here and...help you. If there is something I could do, then I would like it if you let me know what it is." a small, a very small glimpse of honesty showed in his eyes.

"I´ll be fine, but could you perhaps get me a piece of parchment and a quill? I need to write down what happened in the vision and give it to Dumbledore." she said sounding tired and uncertain. He handed her the things and she wrote it down, when she finished she put the quill down and hesistated for a moment before she ripped the parchment in half.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked sounding confused. _Finally, some emotions."_ Harry thought.

"The first part was a regular nightmare, no need to show it to him." Harry shrugged. Snape took the parchment and eyed it.

"Would you allow me to read it?"he asked. She shrugged, indicating if-you-want-to. He left and five minutes later he was back with a vial in his hand, which he handed to her.

"Dreamless-sleep." he explained."Before you drink that I want to ask you something. What do you want to do from now on?" he sat down on the bed again.

Harry closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don´t know. The glamorie doesn´t work anymore and I´m too,.developed, to go back to just dress and act as a boy. The whole school now knows of your daughter. I don´t know, I just don´t know." she let out a frustrated sigh. Then she turned towards Snape, her father. "Did Hagrid tell you about my erised-mirror experience?" he nodded. "So with that in mind, what do you want to do?" _"She asks me? What do I want?"_

"It doesn´t matter if I want to do something or not. You are my daughter. My responsibility." anger flashed in her eyes.

"It matters a great deal for your information. I don´t want you to take me in because it is 'your responsibility', or because you see it as a duty. I can take care of myself if it comes to that, but I refuse to settle for an arragment because that you feel that you have too."

"I didn´t mean it like that. It is a responsibility that I would be glad to take. Even though we didn´t get along before, perhaps we could if we got to know eachother? It would also help if my daughter maybe got a little more brains then mr Potter had." he snorted at the last part.

"Wait a minute. What is going to happen to me? Him? Harry Potter I mean."

"Oh, I´m sure the headmaster have already figured it out, he twinkled before he left." he could see that the girl tried to hide a groan, that turned into a yawn.

"Drink that potion and go to sleep, we can talk more tomorrow." She nodded and un-corked the vial.

"By the way, you don´t have a name, so do you have any suggestions?" Severus asked, he couldn´t continue calling her girl, daughter and sertainly not Harry Potter.

"You´re the father, I´m sure you can figure something out."she gulped down the potion and laid down and snuggled deep into the pillows." but if you name me Serpensortia or something I swear I will...mghhm..mmm." the potion master chuckled. He snapped his fingers,_"ok, strike Serpensortia from the list then. It isn´t even a name."_ He turned the lights out and walked out from the room.

---

When Harry woke up the next morning, a tray with breakfast stood waiting for her on her bedsidetable. She ate the some of the sweet porrige, and nibbled on a piece of toast. Then Jasper came and gave her some clothes she could change into. Some white undergarments, painties and a bra, (when Harry saw these she blushed furiously, she had never used anything like this.) and a black, female robe and shoes. She pulled a brush through her hair and it became smooth and silkingly, then she made a braid of it. Jasper told her that she should stay in the quarters and perhaps read a book or something. It had been 8.24am when she woke up and the professor had to go to class, but Jasper said that he would come back for lunch.

She sat down in one of the armchairs and settled with a book, she didn´t even notice when her father walked in around noon.

"Interesting book?" he asked. Harry jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped the book to the floor.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart failliure?" she said holding a hand over her chest. Snape smirked when she reached down to pick up the book. "How have you been?"

"I´m alright, everything is still very strange. How about you?" Snape raised an eyebrow at her question since he didn´t expect her to ask that.

"What? It´s news to you too you know, I wasn´t the only one finding out about a direct family member."

"I´m fine, don´t worry about that. I wanted to see if perhaps you wanted to join me for lunch in the Great Hall. Or we could sit here, afterwards I thought I could tell you about the headmaster's plan."

"But I couldn´t exactly sit at the Gryffindor table, and I´m not so sure that I want to sit with Malfoy." she said.

"No, you would be sitting at the headtable. _You _are not a student here yet since you _arrived_ yesterday." she nodded glumly.

"So have you thought on a name?" Harry asked.

"Alexandra Jade Snape." she tried the name, it wasn´t half-bad.

"Hi, I am Alexandra Jade Snape." she said reaching her hand out towards Severus.

"Severus Christopher Snape, pleasure to meet you." he answered her, shaking her hand.

"Shall we go then?" she said standing up. Jasper popped in to give her a cloak. She thanked him and father and dauhghter headed for lunch.

--

"..there she is. She´s Snape´s daughter, can you believe that he´s got a kid?" "No, poor her, having that bat as a father."

"She sure didn´t get her looks from Snape, she´s hot."

"I´m sure she´s just like the greasy git, now there´s two of them."

These were only a few comments they heard when they walked together to the Great Hall. In which Gryffindor lost 55 points, Ravenclaw lost 30 points, Hufflepuff lost 15 and even Slytherin lost 10 points for a stray cat-call.

"Well that was a nice walk." Alex, (Harry is from now on Alex.) said sarcastic. She sat down to the right of her father, next to the DADA teacher, professor Benjamin.

"So you´re Snape´s daughter aye?" he asked. The man had dark brown hair that reached down below his ears, light brown eyes, he was in his late twenties and kind of good-looking.

"Yes, I am. Alexandra Snape."she said extending her hand to him. He took it, he had a hard grip she noticed. "And I am professor Carl Benjamin, the defence against the dark arts teacher."

"Nice to meet you."

"So am I going to have the pleasure in seeing you in class? Or are you only here visiting your father?" what was she going to answer to that? She looked at her father, but he was busy conversing with the headmaster. So she turned back to Benjamin.

"It hasn´t been deceided yet, if I am going to stay or not. We´ll have to see." she said.

"Snape!" he called over her to her father. Snape turned to face him, a sneer on his face. "Yes, Benjamin?"

"Is your daughter going to stay here, or is she attending another school?" Alex worked hard trying to keep her annoyance from her face at being talked about like that.

"Well, what did Alexandra tell you?" he sneered at him. "That it hadn´t been deceided yet, but..." Benjamin started.

"And exactly what in that explaination did you not understand? It hasn´t been deceided yet for a reason." with a glance at his daughter, who sent him a grateful smile, he turned back to the headmaster.

"Cranky old man isn´t he?" Benjamin whispered to her, obviously expecting her to agree.

"Pardon?" she asked in a slightly colder voice, one which Benjamin heared and hurried to say "nothing."

The meal went by uneventful after that, Benjamin asked her all kinds of questions on DADA, which she was able to answer, all but one about something from the seventh year coarse. Then when Benjamin finally took a sip from his glas, Snape could get a word in.

"If you want, I could help you with some more advanced potions and dueling." Alex looked up at that, really? That could be fun, and perhaps she could even brew that animagus potion by herself, by the looks of it, she won´t be able to ask Hermione for help.

"I´d love that, thank you for offering. Do you really think I would understand the 'subtle science' of potion brewing?"she smirked as his eyebrows raised a bit.

"Don´t get cheeky with me you imp." he said without malice. She returned to her meal smiling.

--By the Gryffindor table---

"Hemione, I just can´t believe it. Harry wouldn´t leave like that, at least not without saying good-bye. Dumbledore´s up to something." Ron ranted between the bites.

"Oh, Ron, I know you´re upset that Harry had to leave, but Dumbledore said that he didn´t give him much time. All he had time to do was pack his things. You wouldn´t want Harry to risk his life just so he could say good-bye do you." Hermione said, feeling the same way as Ron, but her sense caught up with her.

"Hermione, that´s not what I ment, it´s just this whole deal. My bestest friend isn´t here anymore, and even though you´re my best friend too, it´s just isn´t the same without Harry." Ron accually pushed his plate aside before glansing up at the head table.

"Urgh, Can you believe that the school now has two Snapes? The whole world is against me, no Harry and two Snapes." he looked at the new girl again.

"At least she isn´t as ugly as the bat." he sighed, then he looked up again. He looked confused, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"What´s the matter?" Hermione asked. "Nothing, it´s just...doesn´t she remind you of someone?" Ron asked. Hermione looked too and frowned.

"Well, she looks like professor Snape, how come? Have you seen her before?" Ron shook his head no. "Well perhaps you´ve seen her mother somewhere?" Ron shrugged but didn´t get it out of his head.

"Come on let´s get to charms." Ron said.

----

"I have two classes left for the day, then after those we could deside how to move next." Severus said, walking into his quarters.

"You make it sound like a game of chess." Alex sulked. "Can´t I go to class with you? You have what? Second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws?"

"No I would prefer that you didn´t, those students have trouble concentrating as it is. They don´t need futher distraction." Snape said. "Come on." they walked into the door closest to the entrance, it was another bedroom, like the one she had sleept in but this was more Slytherin-colored, it was nice but too green for her taste. Snape walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door.

"I´m sure you can find something to amuse yourself with in here. If you feel like playing chess, use that set and I can have my own in the classroom." Severus said, before leaving.

"Thank you." Alex called after him. "_Cool now let's see what there is in here."_

Snape entered his classroom and told the students to brew the potion on page 135. He placed the chess-set on his desk and began to supervise the students. It didn´t take to long before a white glow came from the chess-set and a white pawn took two steps forward.

-------------------------------------------------

Roses are red,

and violets are blue.

Read and review,

you know you want too. :) /Lady Lynx


	4. Shopping with the professor

Voldemort´s eyes are red, Alex´s are green.

I got a lot of reviews, so here´s the next chapter on the screen.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter four, Shopping with the professor.

"No! I can´t belive this, he beat me again." Alex was fuming. She glared at the black chess-pieces, and then on her white ones. For the fifth time in one and a half hours, she set up the chess-set again and yet again began a new match with her father and professor. She laid on the floor in the room she had sleept in the previous night, beside her was a small bowl of grapes, strawberries and cherries that Jasper had brought her so that she would have something to snack on. He had said that she shouldn´t eat it all before dinner because she would ruin her appetite, she had promised that she wouldn´t. She really liked Jasper, he had more of a free mind then any other elf she had met. Of course that didn´t meen that she didn´t like Dobby, but he could just be a little...too much, at times. She plopped a cherry into her mouth and moved her queen´s side knight.

--Twenty minutes later--

"Ohh, not again." she groaned as the black tower moved and her king fell over, meaning that it was check-mate. She put the pieces back into it´s case, she didn´t really feel like loosing anymore. Then she rolled onto her back with her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling.

_"How did things get so difficult? What would have happened if I had told the truth from the beginning? Had I told aunt Petunia about it when I first changed, would she have liked me better? She already had one son, maybe she would have felt that I wasn´t a treath against Dudley if I were a girl." _she sighed._ "Not likely, they hated me because of what my parents were, and what I am. If I had told Hagrid about it? Dumbledore? My friends?" _she covered her face with her hands and groaned. What if this, what if that. She had to focuse on present and future, she couldn´t change the past.

_" I even had to live with the Dursley´s, they aren´t my relatives at all." _she felt her eyes water but she quickly wiped them with the back of her hand. She remembered all of those hungry nights locked in the cupboard, all of those painful punches and slaps, all of those heart-stabbing comments and neglect. She smiled a sad smile to herself, never again would she have to go back there, she could go to her friends homes and stay with them during summer(if she still had any friends when the summer comes), she could stay at the Leaky Cauldron, at a hotel in London. No one could force her to return to the Dursleys since the only reason to do so was the blood-protection, but she isn´t a blood relative of the Dursley´s, so never, _ever_ again.

"Alexandra?" came a hesistant call from the living room. _"Since when is Snape hesistant?" _she wondered. She walked out from the bedroom and met Snape who was standing in the hallway.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked and once more his voice was back to neutral and his face emotionless.

"Sure." she said walking over towards him. Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked. He just shook his head and walked past her and through the door on the far wall behind his desk, his bedroom. _"What did I do?"_ she started to feel the same way as she did when the Dursley´s insulted her when she was little. _"I didn´t do anything."_ she thought angerly, but then she saw him coming out again with a cloak over his left arm and his wand pointing to it and it shrunk a little.

"Here," he said as he handed her the cloak. "it´s a bit chilly outside." Alex just stood there, staring at the cloak. Her earlier feelings washed down the drain as she put it on and felt the warmth coming from it.

"Thank you." she whispered as she walked through the wall. Severus stood there for a second, wondering about all of the emotions in the girl´s voice, face and foremost her eyes. But as soon as he had given her the cloak all emotions disappeared, she had at first looked numb, but then she changed to silent gratefullness. He followed her through the wall and together they walked out on the grounds.

"Why did you sound hesistant before?" Alex asked quietly. Snape glanced sideways at her.

"I wasn´t certain that you would really approve of me calling you by your first name. But I couldn´t call you by your other names..." he shrugged.

"It´s ok, I mean you gave me the names after all."

They walked towards the lake, the grass was moist and the wind swept by them softly, caressing their faces. Alex drew the cloak closer around herself, Snape was right, it was chilly.

"Before I handed you that cloak, what were you thinking about?" Alex didn´t say anything for awhile.

"Nothing, it´s stupid." she said looking away. He turned to her and laid a hand on her shoulder so she turned to face him.

"Would you tell me anyway, and let me deside?" he asked, showing some honesty.

Alex eyes flashed angerly."Why, so you can mock me about it? It isn´t something I want to talk about." she snapped at him, for a second he looked angry, then he returned to emotionless.

Snape let go of her shoulder and turned towards the lake instead. Alex studied him from the corner of her eye, was it her tone that had made him angry or that she didn´t want to tell him?

"I am not going to treat you as I did before, I understand that you might not believe me." he glanced at her for a brief second, then he turned back to the lake. "I thought that before you, Alexandra, get settled at Hogwarts, you need some new things, clothes and so on. We could go now and eat in Diagon Alley afterwards." he said.

"So this means that it´s settled for being Alexandra? I thought I would get a say in this this time." she said, sounding dull. "Should we leave then?" she said hootly and turned around to leave. Snape grabbed her arm. _"I´m really considering chewing off my arms, that way he won´t be able to catch me."_ she thought snidely. She turned back to face him, she winced at the look in his eyes, he looked...sad, angry and at the same time determined.

"There isn´t another option right now, we can´t put another glamorie on you like the one you used, you can´t go back to only dressing as a boy and you still need to go to classes. I allowed you to miss today, but tomorrow you will be introduced to the school and re-sorted." he said. They walked towards a carrige that stood outside the Entrance Hall and went inside it.

"What were you thinking about?" Snape tried again. Alex looked out the window.

"My rel...the Dursleys." She said without moving her eyes from the window. "When you only shook your head and walked past me without saying anything, I thought that I had done something wrong, then when I realized that I accually didn´t do anything, I got upset thinking that this was the way they made me feel, always looking down on me telling me that I wasn´t worth their time, attention, money or care. I thought for a second that you were just like them, and that I needed to get away, then I saw you coming out with this cloak and you gave it to me saying that it was chilly outside. I remembered one time when I asked aun...mrs Dursley if I could have a coat since it was freezing outside, she said that I didn´t need one and then she told me to not come back right after school but to be back around nine o´clock in the evening since they were going to have some guests. I managed until six p.m, by then I had blue lips and fingernails, I was so cold I thought that I would die, lucky for me mrs Figg walked by me and invited me into her house." she sighed, that had been one of the worst days in her life. Snape observed her, she had seen something like that in her memories.

"How about that large man I saw hitting you? Did he do that alot?" he asked carefully, while she was being absent minded then perhaps he could get some answers without having her getting all upset. It didn´t work though.

"Look, I really don´t want to talk about it. They aren´t a part of my life, so I just want to forget them." she said emotionless.

_"Should I push her into telling? If she keeps it all bottled up inside she will one day burst. How did Albus miss this, this abuse? Even I shouldn´t have been able to miss it, but I did because I blindly thought that she was spoiled rotten at home. She is good at hiding things after all, perhaps it wasn´t so obvious."_

The carrige stopped and they walked to the Three Broomsticks, and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Alex went first and as soon as she stepped out from the fireplace, someone grabbed her arms and pulled her backwards.

"Hey! What do you think you´re doing!" she yelled at them, a flash of light blinded her when she yanked her arm free from the grip.

"Miss Snape? How come no one has ever heard of you? What is your first name? Who is your mother? Will yo be staying at Hogwarts from now on? Do you have a boyfriend." Rita Skeeter appeared before her face, a green quill hoovering behind her scribbling on a piece of parchment.

Alex glared at her, how dare she? Hadn´t Hermione treathned her to keep a low profile? She took a step towards her and Skeeter took a step back, realizing the glare that came from the girl. Alex leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Don´t ever, _ever_ pull a stunt like that again. Do you understand me, beetle?" she hissed in her ear, Skeeter paled and backed off. "Y-yes, perfectly." but before she left she threw a glare at her. Snape appeared behind her.

"What did you say to her?" she turned around and glared at him, _"It isn´t his fault."_ then she smirked.

"Who me? I didn´t say anything." she said, trying to look innocent, and failing miserably. Snape gave her a look as if to say, do-you-honestly-believe-I-will-fall-for-that? "How did she know who I was? And how come she knew that I was coming here? She grabbed my arm as soon as I stepped out from the fireplace and took a photo."

She shrugged and went outside to the dead end that lead to Diagon Alley. Snape followed her and opened the wall.

"Let´s go to madam Malkin´s first." he said and lead the way. Alex put a hand on his arm.

"Wait, I need to get some money from Gringotts first." Snape looked at her in confusion for a second before he said. "Don´t be daft, I will pay for your things, save what money you have to when you finish school."

"I´m not daft, and you don´t need to pay for me I have my own..."she suddenly stoppped and looked at the huge white building that was Gringotts. It wasn´t her money, it was Harry Potter´s money, it was the Potter´s money, not hers. She had used someone else´s money.

"I´m a bloody theif!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"No you´re not. You didn´t know about it, you were him until yesterday you know." Snape said.

"But I have used someone else´s money. Ignorance isn´t an exuse. I had no right to do so. If Harry is dead too, to who does the money belong?"

_"Ignorance is no excuse indeed. How do you then explain these four years of potions." _he thought.

"I don´t know, if you want to we can ask the headmaster when we get back, but for now you don´t need any money." he said impatiently. She glared at him but then the glare softned. She sighed and headed to Madam Malkins. Snape followed, _"I know it´s hard but can´t you give me a chance. I know that I don´t deserve one, but I´m trying aren´t I?" _he thought.

"Welcome dear, ah professor Snape long time no seen. What can I do for you?" Madam Malkin greeted them.

"My daughter is in need of a new wardrobe. The Hogwarts uniform among that." Snape said and sat down in a chair beside the changing rooms. Madam Malkin looked positively delighted at the task. She started to pile up some white undergarments, then she told Alex to stand on the stool so that she could get her measured. When the measures was done she was being pushed towards the changing rooms.

"Come on dear, your father said a full wardrobe, we still need to get you some day-to-day robes and cloaks." Alex glared at her father who smirked as he read a magazine.

Malkin gave her a forget-me-not blue robe to try. She did and looked in the mirror, she was really pretty accually, but the color didn´t suit her "Come out dear so that your father can see how it looks." Malkin called from outside. Alex walked out and held her arms out waiting for her father to say something.

"It looks good but it´s the wrong color." He said and turned back to his magazine, "You might want to try greens, dark blues and black for everyday robes. Ruby, emerald, saphire, black and silver for special occassions and dressrobes." Alex stared at him. "How many special occassions do you think that I will attend this year?" she asked. "That´s to many, it isn´t necessary to have so many dressrobes."

"Yes it is, with you one can never know when a robe is going to be destroyed" Snape said lightly, turning back to his magazine. Alex was gaping at him. "If you manage with only one robe then I´m sure that I will too." she said airily and walked back into the dressing room and out of the way for any "stray" curses. She peaked through the door and saw him smirking. Ok so either he thought that it was amusing, or he has already planned a payback.

"You are getting those robes, whether you like it or not." he stated. Alex really had to bite her tounge to stop it from escaping her mouth. She tried on a few more and the pile was just getting bigger and bigger. She glanced at Snape but he didn´t even raised an eyebrow at the pile of packages of clothes when he payed. He put them into an magically enlarged bag and left.

"Why did you insist on all of those clothes? I could have managed on a forth of that you know." She couldn´t understand it, why would anyone spend so much money on her? Snape looked at her, seeing her confusion he remembered that her "relatives" hadn´t spent a penny on her. "You need clothes and that´s that. Just because those muggles never provided you with anything else then hand-me-downs that were three sizes to large, doesn´t mean that I will deny you things you need and want. Within limits of course." Inwardly she smiled, she guessed that she had to get used with being suprised by her professor and father.

"Lets get changed and leave, we still need to go to muggle London." he said as he headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

"What are we going to do there?" Alex wondered.

"You need some muggle clothes as well." was all he said.

"More clothes?" she raised an eyebrow at him, not even Parvatti and Lavender shopped this much clothes when they were out, and Merlin knows that Hermione had countless with sleepless nights because of those two showing off their new shirts or skirts or tops and whatever. But they only bought a maximum of two garments at the time.

"Yes." she rolled her eyes but followed.

Some jeans, tops, blouses, skirts and shoes later, they sat down in a muggle resturant. They had been in the muggle side for quite some time now but Alex couldn´t keep from giggling at Snape. It had just been too much to see him in muggle clothes, it´s not like it didn´t suit him, rather the other way around. One of the shop assistants in one of the stores had even flirted with him, to the never ending amusment to Alex. That woman had gone on and on about fathers who didn´t spend enough time with their children and those who didn´t care if their daughters came home at the wee hours of the day. Snape hadn´t said anyhting but only continued picking out some decent clothes for Alex to try, and he had all but asked her to go to hell when she had suggested a very see-though top. Alex blushed furiously when she had seen the top that the woman suggested. "It´s very popular among young girls nowadays and you have such a lovely figure my dear" Snape had payed for the things and dragged Alex out from the shop faster then she could blink. When they had gotten outside she almost fell over laughing. Snape only glared at her, but amusment was playing in his eyes.

The waiter came over and handed them a meny, Alex eyed throught it. She glanced at Snape who was looking through his own meny, but when he glanced back at her she looked away quickly. He raised a silent eyebrow but turned back to the meny.

"Have you desided?" he asked.

"Umm, I don´t know. Lasagne?" he nodded and waved the waiter towards their table. He took their orders and left. There was an uncomfortable silent until the food arrived.

They sat in silence while they ate their dinner and when the dessert was served even the waiter seemed to notice the tense air around the two of them.

_"Come on Alex, say something"_ she thought to herself._ "Thank him for the clothes at least. Yeah I´ll do that."_

"Sir?" Snape looked at her. "I only wanted to thank you. You know for the clothes and dinner and everything. For helping me." she looked down at her bowl with slices of musk melon and strawberries. Snape stared at her in confusion. What had he done to help her? She hadn´t told him about the abuse so he hadn´t helped her with that. What was she talking about?

"Your welcome for the clothes and dinner, but I´m afraid that I´m not sure what you mean by helping you."he observed her for a moment before she turned to her bowl again.

"It´s hard to explain, but it has a lot to do with you not blaming me for being who I am. At least it doesn´t seem like you´re blaming me." she mumbled the last part. She half expected him to sneer or smirk at her for being stupid, but he didn´t. He had a neutral expression gracing his face and a guilty look in his eyes.

"I certainly don´t blame you for being born, I think it was idiotic of you to keep the secret from at least the headmaster though, but there is nothing to do about that now. If anything I´m blaming myself for not knowing that Kathrine was with child when she left." Snape stated.

--Flashback--

"What do you mean?" a twenty year old Severus Snape asked his girlfriend, Kathrine Nightingale. The girl, who had deep blue eyes and hazel shoulder-lenght hair, closed her eyes and bent her head.

"I´m sorry Severus, but we really can´t be together any more. Don´t you ever doubt that I love you with all my heart, but I have a duty towards myself not to get involved in this idiotic war, I can´t risk it." the last part was said in a whisper, more to herself then anyone else. Severus only stood there, did she know? By the look in her eyes when she looked at him, he knew the answer was yes.

"Kath, I´m not loyal to him. I´m a spy." he said in a low voice. She looked him straight in the eyes. " I know that Severus, but what will happen when _he_ knows?" she stated cooly. "I will not risk it because you desided to play Gryffindor. If you have to attend the meetings then it won´t be long before he asks for my presens. Bella joined together with her husband, Sissy didn´t have to recieve the mark because of her fragile physique, but she still has to do some work with Lucius." she paused."Severus Snape, I swear my love and life to you, I swear that my heart and soul will always belong to you. I wish that you escape from your courageous choise with your life and mind safe. Good bye love." and with that she left, leaving the ring that Severus had given her only a couple of days before. It wasn´t an engagement ring, it was a promise ring, a promise he now couldn´t keep.

Severus couldn´t do anything else that night, but bury himself in work.

--End Flashback--

"Sir? Professor? Are you alright?" Alex asked snapping her fingers in front of the professor´s eyes. He snapped out from the flashback and almost glared a the young girl in front of him, but then he changed his mind and took a sip of his wine.

"Sorry, I haven´t thought about Kathrine for a long time." He couldn´t believe that he had blanked out like that. He couldn´t afford to loose his guard now, not when he now had a daughter to think about.

Alex felt that the man clearly didn´t want to talk about it now, so she desided to change the subject. "So what´s planned for tomorrow?"

Snape seemed to appreciate the change. "Tomorrow at breakfast, the headmaster will announce you and you will be placed in a house."

"Placed in a house? I won´t be sorted?"she felt a little relieved at that, it had been enought nerv-wracking the first time.

"No, the sorting hat doesn´t sort the same student twice, he knows what he sees, and he doesn´t make any mistakes, even if he believes that someone could do better in another house then the one you are sorted into." he explained.

"So how do I get into a house?" she was completely lost to how something was going to work tomorrow.

"We´ll see, the headmaster will deside that after consulting with the hat." he raised his hand and waved the waiter over to their table. "We should be heading back now, it´s getting late." He payed the bill and they left.

They walked down the streets towards the Leaky Cauldron. When they entered the pub the went over to the fireplace and flooed to Three Broomsticks.

When they reached the castle it was close to ten, so it was past curfew. They walked down to the dungeons and entered the quarters. They hadn´t talked anything for the whole trip from London.

"You should go to bed, and do try and not humiliate yourself tomorrow at potions, everything you do will reflect upon me." Snape said curtly and left the livingroom with Alex standing just outside the door the the bedroom she had slept in.

"Wai.." his door closed._ "Thanks a lot Snape, one minute you´re nice and the next you´re back to the bat. I should have known, why did I get my hopes up?"_ she went inside the bedroom and changed into that old-fashioned sleeping gown._ "Tomorrow I´ll ask the headmaster if he could help me with another glamorie, I can´t stay like this. ARRGH, WHY DIDNT I KNOW BETTER? _" she sighed._ "At least it didn´t go so far, all he did was buy me clothes, **for a minor fortune. **I need to get a job during the holidays too, I can´t use the Potters money."_ she went into a worried sleep yet again.

'Alex woke up feeling like she only seconds ago fell asleep, she groaned and got out of bed. She went out to the livingroom and what she saw made her froze. In the armchair and in the sofa, sat the headmaster and Sirius. She was about to say something when Remus Lupin, Ron and Hermione entered. Her two friends looked confused, but they smiled at the sight of Sirius.

"Ahh, Alexandra, just the one we were waiting for." Dumbledore said with a sombre voice.

"If you were waiting why didn´t you simply wake me up sir?" she asked carefully, she had only now noticed the look that Sirius and Lupin were sending her way. A look of pure disgust and loathing, only it was more discreet in Lupins features. She winced at the glare Sirius sent her way and remembered her dream from the night before.

"You filthy snake. How could you decieve us like this?" Sirius hissed at her. "Sirius, I didn´t mean..." she pleaded with him.

"NO! You didn´t mean to lie? You didn´t mean to pretend to be Harry Potter?" Ron and Hermione looked sharply at her. "What do you mean, pretend to be Harry Potter?" Ron asked. Alex turned to him. "Ron please forgive me. I couldn´t tell, I didn´t dare. I was a girl all along." She couldn´t believe that this was happening. How could Dumbledore have told Sirius without her being there? She was the one that were supposed to tell them, but not like this.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. She shook her head from side to side as if in denial. "Hermione, I´m sorry. It was so hard to..." #SLAP#

Alex stood there and stared at Hermione, she raised her hand to her cheek were the girl slapped her, it stung terrible. Ron lunged at her but she managed to step aside and back right into Lupin.

"Professor Lupin please, please believe me, I couldn´t tell." Lupin didn´t say anything but pushed her away from him. She looked around and saw blame, anger, bertrayal and hate in the faces around her, she couldn´t breath. She would suffocate if she didn´t do anything, so she ran. She ran out the door and through the halls, ran as fast as she could but she still couldn´t breath. She was aware of the familiarity of the situation but she continued to run until she collapsed hard on the stone floor. She shook and trembled and tried to catch her breath. She covered her head with her arms and clenched her eyes shut.

_"This isn´t reality, I´m only stuck in a dream, they wouldn´t do that, they wouldn´t."_ she flinched when she felt big hands on her back, but calmed down when the hands started to rub soothing circles. She looked over her shoulder to see who it was, and her heart stopped when she saw Voldemort. Just as before, Voldemort sat on his throne and his duplicate was the one rubbing her back. She tried to get away but she couldn´t move, she tried to scream but no sound was heard.

"Hello again. What is the matter little serpent?" he said and of course he received no answer. "When we met last night you caused me pain. Normally I would punish someone who causes me pain, and do you know how?" he lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "I use the cruciatus." she flinched again. "_Please wake up, wake up, wake up. Snape please, wake me please."_ she pleaded in her mind. "But I won´t use it on you, no little serpent, when you appeared now, you acted like a hunted animal." Voldemort took her into his arms and Alex felt like she could´ve gaged. She had to say something, get out of the monster´s arms.

"You intrigue me. I want to know who you are. Last time was a failiure, I couldn´t see your mind, but this time I will." he hissed in her ear. He pointed his wand towards her temple and whispered "legilimensy". The same soaring pain as the night before slammed through her head, her scar was on fire.'

-------------------------------------

Severus paced his bedroom, furious with himself for letting his anger and frustrasion out on the girl. After he remembered that night when Kathrine left, his mood sunk to the ground, and since Alexandra apparently couldn´t find anything to say he only got deeper and deeper into his foul mood.

He sat down on his bed and rubbed his temples, what was he gong to do? He didn´t know how to be a father, maybe it would be better to let the Weasleys get guardianship over the girl, he could preform the blood-protection over their house and then Alex would be safe during holidays.

But what did she want? What did he want? _"I want to get to know my daughter" _he thought. _"No I don´t, even if she happens to be my daughter by blood, she is still the same person she has been since she arrived at the school. Just another obnoxious dunderhead, another troublemaker."_

It wasn´t true if he thought about it, that boy he knew as Harry Potter wasn´t really obnoxious, he only stood up for himself and his friends when they were unfairly treated. But he/she did have to learn how to control his/her emotions or someday he/she will end up in more trouble then he/she already experienced.

Snape was brought out of his train of thoughts when he heard Alex scream, just like she had done the other night. He rushed into her room and was meet by the sight of his daughter laying on the bed, all tangled up in the sheets and gasping for air. He rushed over feeling dread in his chest, _"Bastard, stay away from her!"_

"Alexandra?" he reached out to touch her shoulder but when he did she flinched away.

"Get away from me, don´t touch me." she wheezed with her eyes closed. Snape backed away. "Wake up, please wake up. Snape please wake me. Please."she continued to say between her gasps for air.

Snape now understood what was happening. He shook her shoulders to wake her but that only made her flinch away from him. He sat down on the bed and embraced her in his arms and whispering to her to wake up.

"NOO! LET GO. DON´T THOUCH ME, GET AWAY." she screamed, but Snape didn´t bulge.

"Alexandra wake up. You´re only dreaming, nothing is going to happen, no one is going to hurt you." his voice grew louder for each time he repeted the words. _"If she only could wake up." _her screams faded as she didn´t get enough air. Snape rubbed her back and turned her face to him, if the Dark Lord was "inside" her head again he had to push him out since Alex didn´t know how, he wasn´t even sure if she could hear him.

"Legillimens." when he entered her mind, but what he saw was something that he had never expected to see, a fullfilled mind-block. A mind-block is individual for each person, he himself had the dungeons of Hogwarts as a block, or at least something that looked like them, a labyrinth of corridors and doors. Alex´s was, from what he could see, a grass-field and mist. Thick fog was all around him and he couldn´t see his hand before his eyes. This was so very different from the open mind-flow from yesterday night. He had been able to see all of her memory´s but now all he could see was white mist. He exited her mind and saw to his delight (even though that is not a word he would use) that she had opened her eyes and calmed down, her breathing was still strained but it was better then for a minute ago.

"Are you alright?" she looked around to find the source of the voice, then when she realized that it came from the thing that she was leaning against she yelped and would have ended up on the floor if Snape hadn´t been holding her. She looked away blushing.

"Alexandra?" he watched her with concern." Are you alright?" he repeted his question and his tone demanded an answer.

"I´m fine, I´m sorry if I woke you." she said quietly, her deepest desire right now was to sink through the ground. Two nights in a row, twice had Snape seen her in such a vulnerable state.

"You didn´t. What was it this time?" Alex squirmed a little, trying to deside whether to tell him or not. Snape didn´t push her, he kept quiet and still, he kept holding her, waiting for her to say something or trying to get away from him.

"First a nightmare like the other night, not the exact same but the message got through." she sighed. "Then I found myself in Voldemort´s lair once again. He could see me and thouch me, like I had been there. Once again he tried to get into my head to find out who I was. Apperantly he didn´t get into my mind yesterday either." she said with malice. Her father rubbed her upper arm, trying to find something to say.

"I´ll let the headmaster know." A strained silence sneaked up on them. "You should go back to sleep, it´s school tomorrow." Alex chuckled, the tone he had used implied that he only said that to get rid of the silence.

"Are you serious when you say that you want to give this a chance?" he looked down at her and gave a small smile.

"Yes I am. I apologize for before, I allowed my bad mood take over after the mention of Kathrine. Also that I didn´t know about you for all of these years, it...frightned me, in a way I didn´t believe possible. I have not been close to someone in years." he said quietly.

"It´s alright." her eyelids started to drop. "When do you think I will be able to tell my friends about this?"

"I do not know, anytime you wish and have a lot of free time afterwards, I believe there will be a lot of arguments and it will sertainly drain you all." Alex had already fallen asleep, but Snape made no move to get up just yet.

-------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took a while, but now I´m done.

OK, now I want you all to click on that submit review botton below, and tell me what you think. Oppinions, personal ideas for the story etc.etc.

P.s, I had originally thought of naming this chapter 'shopping with daddy' but Severus hardly is the 'daddy' type. so anyway. See ya.


	5. Chaos

Hi I am so very sorry that it took so long, my computer have been messed up for a while now.

Chapter 5, Chaos

When Alex woke up the next morning she checked the time and groaned, not one sane human being would be up at this time. She rose from the warm and soft bed and streched her whole body, those nightmares really did make her tense. She walked towards the bathroom but stopped when she heared voices outside her door. alex snuck closer to the door as quietly that she could. She peaked through the door and saw Dumbledore with his back turned towards her.

"...listen to me Severus, I think it is for the best if she goes back there," Alex almost gasped, did Dumbledore want to send her back to the Dursleys?

"Well, at least you know what I´ve said in the matter, I won´t argue with you on this headmaster," _"What do you mean you won´t argue with him on this? I thought tha...Merlin, he´s just like yesterday, he´s so two-faced that git._ Alex turned around and opened her drawers and took out some clothes and got dressed, then she packed her trunk with everything that she had owned as Harry Potter as well as some of her new clothes and school uniforms. She also packed a backpack with some things if she would have to leave the trunk behind. She placed the trunk by her door and peaked through the door again, Dumbledore and Snape were nowhere to be seen. _"That overgrown bat is only confusing me, I´m not going to stay here for any longer, I´m leaving. Maybe Sirius could let me stay with him for awhile before I have to return."_

She cast a levitating charm on her trunk and left Snape´s quarters, but when she walked through the wall, it vibrated violently and gave out a buzzing sound. Seconds later she heard Snape´s voice from within the rooms.

"Potter get back here."

_"Oh shit."_ Alex ran as fast as she could to the nearest shortcut she knew, one behind a set of armor, that took her to the rose bushes outside, this was a newly discovered shortcut, that none of them had used yet since it was down in the dungeons. _"Oh geez it´s cold out here." _She continued towards the whomping willow and when she reached it, she used a long branch to reach the lump that frose the tree for a moment.

"Potter you stop this instant! Alexandra, I mean it, stop." Alex turned around and saw Snape running towards her, it was a strange sight seeing him run, but she didn´t have time to stop, so she hurried though the entrance and begun to run as well, which was very difficult with a trunk to levitate at the same time. As soon as she reached the Shrieking shack she closed the old, crocked door behind her and took out her wand. This house had five doors out for some strange reason, and if Snape was still after her then seh had to come up with somehting so she took five pieces of broken wood and transfigured them to pineapples, it was even easier to do then to transfigure those balls of yarn that they had advanced to in class. Then she put them on the floor and did the charm to make them tap-dance, and they started to tap-dance in the directions of the doors. She then hurried upstairs to hide when she heard Snape comming closer.

Bang The door crashed opened and Snape ran inside and looked around, he was breathing heavily. Then he heard the footsteps of the pineapples and ran off towards them, believing it was Alex.

When Alex no longer couldn´t hear him, she stood beside a window with her firebolt ready and her trunk tied to it, and her invisibillity cloak tightly wrapped around her and she placed a disillution-charm over the trunk, but she had to hurry because the charm won´t last forever and Snape will soon notice that he´s chasing after fruits. She opened the window and stood on the windowsill and looked down, it was a pretty long fall, she just had to go to the window over the cliff?

_"What am I doing? I can´t run away from Hogwarts."_ she thought as she looked down. Suddenly she heard footsteps in the stairs. _"Yes I can run away. I´m not staying with him._" She fumbled with her cloak and broom as she hurried to get out of there. The door flew open and a very pissed Snape stalked towards her. Alex fumbled with the broom and her cloak so much that she lost her balance and fell out the window.

"Aahh." Snape's eyes widned as he rushed forward to grab her but he missed.

When she fell out her legs got tangled in the invisibillity cloak so she couldn´t grab hold of the broom with her legs which made her loose controll over it. The trunk was dangeling from the back of the broom making it even more unstable.

"ACCIO!!" Snape yelled from the window. The charm caught her cloak and ripped it from her body and it flew up to Snape, now when her legs were free she could grab the broomstick properly but she still had a hard time getting controll over it thanks to her trunk. She screamed as she came closer and closer to the ground, Snape cast a levitating charm on her but it only slowed her down a little. If she hit ground in this speed she would still get seriously wounded if not even die. The branches cut her face and body as she fell threw them.

"CUT OFF THE TRUNK!" Snape yelled from the window. Alex grabbed her wand, why hadn´t she thought of that? She cut of the trunk and just a couple of foot from the ground she regained enough controll of her broomstick to slow down before she hit the ground, hard. Alex laid on the ground trying to catch her breath. The cuts stung and her left arm felt broken. She stared up at the sky, it was almost dawn now and the birds had begun to sing. She managed to stand up and when she had found her broom she sat on it and flew away heading south.

-----------------------------

To say that Snape was pissed was an understatement, why did the girl have to grow a brain now of all times? But he had to admit that it was clever to use those pineapples. He used the point-me charm to locate Alex and when he knew, he hurried upstairs and slammed the door open. When he saw her sitting on the windowsill his anger grew.

_"She have to learn limits some bloody time, she´s going to far. Damnit I am personally going to strangle her when I get my hands on her"_

But when he saw her fumble and then fall his heart stopped, he hurried towards her but he was too late she was already falling towards the ground. Her legs were tangled in that bloody cloak. _"and I´m going to burn that ruddy piece of cloth. Accio won´t work on her, maybe..."_

"ACCIO!!" He caught the cloak and threw it behind him._"Yes it worked, come on now girl, show me that you are the greatest flyer at Hogwarts."_ But the trunk still complicated everything greatly. Snape heard Alex scream of fright and threw a levitating-charm on her, but that kind of spell isn´t supposed to be used on things heavier then 100 pounds, and with that trunk hanging there it made it harder for Snape to keep the spell up.

"CUT OFF THE TRUNK!" Seconds later Snape saw Alex crash to the ground, but she was moving much to his realief, he didn´t spare another second looking at her, he ran outside and towards her location.

_"There isn´t even one excuse, not one, to pull a stunt like this. When I get my hands on her she isn´t going to be able to sit for a week, if not more..." _While thinking up possible punishments, and a few not so very possible ones, he got closer to where Alex had landed. He stepped into the small glade that she had crashed down in he only saw her trunk and in the treebranches above him he saw pieces of fabric from her clothes and small bloodstains on the ground.

"DAMNIT!"

------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy had the bracelet within reach, now all he had to do was wait, the barrier was the most fragile when someone from inside was stepping out. The Smiths couldn´t stay inside the house forever.

------------------------------

Ron woke up, sweating and panting. He had woken up from a nightmare, but he couldn´t exactly remember what it was about, but he remembered seeing Harry and Snape´s kid. He suddenly remembered the troll from first year on Halloween, the giant chess set and Harry laying in the hospital bed afterwards, for three days not waking up. He leaned back against his pillow and remembered the first time he had meet his friends. First Harry on Kings Cross, not knowing where he should go, and then on the train they had meet Hermione, they had both thought that she was a stuck-up know-it-all, of course they still thought so but now she had eased up.

Ron sighed, he missed his friend, and chuckled at the picture of first-year-Harry, but they couldn´t have been as small as the current firsties, but Harry was pretty small back then, and shy-looking, and girlish. Girlish? Ron sat up so quickly that he almost flew forward.

"HERMIONE!" he screamed and ran out from the dormitory, waking Neville, Dean and Seamus in the process.

"What´s up with him?" Seamus asked.

"Probably just realized that he have a crush on Hermione. You owe me three galleons Seamus, I told you he would figure it out before christmas." Dean answered.

Neville yawned and stuck his face deeper into his soft pillow. "Both of you guys owe me five each, I said before Halloween."

------------------------------

Sorry that´s short but I couldn´t find a better place to cut it, I´m not sure how the next chapter will turn out.

QUESTION:Is Alex possesed or otherwise controlled by someone? And if so, by who?

See ya soon.


End file.
